Intercambio
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El intercambio de saliva no fue tan malo, pero nadie les dijo nada sobre el intercambio de cuerpos... / Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Intercambio.

Capítulo uno: El chocolate.

-Entonces… ¿dices que Urahara te dio ese chocolate con una supuesta nota de amor de mi parte?- una gota se deslizó por la sien de Toshiro ante lo que acababa de contarle su amiga Karin. -¿Y tú le creíste en serio?-

La joven de catorce años se cruzó de brazos con gesto malhumorado.

-Realmente parecía tu letra, y no sé porque demonios Kisuke-san me mentiría dándome un chocolate.- refunfuñó con las mejillas rojas. –Aunque debo admitir que estuvo delicioso…- se le hizo agua la boca de solo recordarlo.

-¿Comiste algo que te dio ese demente? ¿Estás loca?- la miró como si fuera idiota.

-Pff, no exageres, lo comí hace rato y no me ha pasado nada.- se encogió de hombros sin realmente preocuparse. ¿Qué cosa tan mala podría hacerle un chocolate?

-Tú realmente no tienes ningún sentido de la auto-preservación.- negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente. –De todos modos, luego iré a confrontar a Urahara por atreverse a darte una carta de amor en mi nombre.- frunció el ceño más que molesto. -¿Quién se cree que es? Como si yo fuera a darte una ridícula carta…- ante sus palabras, la Kurosaki no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces es tan ridículo que estés enamorado de mí? Pues como lo siento por ser tan ingenua y haberlo creído por un segundo.- susurró entre dientes tratando de sonar sarcástica y no dolida y de inmediato se dio la vuelta planeando correr pero él la tomó de la muñeca.

-¡Espera! No es lo que quise decir, yo…-

-¡No tienes que darme explicaciones!- se zafó de su agarre. –Es obvio que te crees demasiado para mí, bastardo arrogante. Y no es que me importe, ¡no me importa! ¿Quién demonios querría recibir una carta de amor de un frío amargado adicto al trabajo que…?...- su línea de insultos se quedó interrumpida cuando de pronto sintió unos labios contra los suyos y unas manos sujetando los lados de su rostro con delicadeza.

Toshiro la estaba besando…

Su rostro se tornó escarlata y sus ojos se ampliaron de la sorpresa, pero no lo apartó ni hizo intentos por deshacer el beso, todo lo contrario, se abrazó a su cuello y le correspondió. Pronto las manos de él bajaron a su cintura y pudo sentir su lengua rastrillando dudosamente por su labio inferior, por lo que abrió su boca permitiendo a sus dos lenguas juntarse y entonces…

Sintió su cuerpo arder y una corriente eléctrica recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza, aunque no necesariamente por las hormonas…

Cayó al suelo y gimió con voz ronca por el dolor del golpe. Se frotó la cabeza y luego los ojos. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendida de que lo primero que logró vislumbrar fueran unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche muy familiares… unos que veía cada vez que se miraba al espejo, pero ¿de dónde había salido el espejo? ¿Y dónde estaba Toshiro?

De repente se congeló, sintiendo su cuerpo extraño, y solo entonces se le ocurrió mirarse a sí misma, encontrándose con un cuerpo decididamente _masculino_ y de ninguna manera suyo. El suyo, notó al alzar la mirada, se encontraba delante cerca de ella, viéndose tan perturbado como ella se sentía.

Sin poder creer por lo que estaba pasando, se llevó las manos a la cara, pasándolas frenéticamente por toda su cabeza y su cabello, entrando en pánico, volvió a mirarse, solo ahí notando que las ropas que estaba llevando era un kimono negro y un Haori, aparte de que estaba usando unas sandalias que…

Miró sus manos horrorizada.

 _"¡¿Soy Toshiro?!"_

-¡¿Soy Karin?!- chilló una voz femenina, la voz de Karin, que aparentemente era la suya ahora, notó Hitsugaya con horror.

No quería creerlo, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Aquello no podía ser posible, no podía estar pasando, pero el peso adicional en su pecho y la falta de algo entre sus piernas le decía que efectivamente sí, estaba sucediendo, ¿por qué? No tenía idea.

Se miró perplejo, sin atreverse a tocar su cuerpo… el cuerpo de una chica, de Karin. Su rostro… bueno, el de ella… enrojeció. Se enderezó parándose en sus dos piernas temblorosas, sin poder evitar estar híper-consciente de la forma en que los senos bastante desarrollados para una chica de catorce se agitaban con cada movimiento…

Con el rostro ardiendo, volvió su vista a su cuerpo. No debería haberle perturbado tanto, teniendo en cuenta que ya había tenido que tratar con su Gigai y eso, pero al ver la mirada frenética en sus ojos y el shock mientras se miraba pudo deducir fácilmente lo que había pasado.

Ellos definitivamente habían intercambiado cuerpos, y eso era increíblemente incómodo más allá de la razón. ¡Cielo santo, habían intercambiado cuerpos… después de besarse! ¡Estaba en el cuerpo de la chica que le gustaba!

Comenzó a hiperventilar de los nervios pero se obligó a sí mismo a no entrar en pánico y pensar fríamente, porque Karin, aunque en su cuerpo, se notaba a punto de desmayarse, y alguien tenía que ser razonable, y pesé a que quería gritar y golpearse, no lo hizo, primero por el asunto de eso de pensar lógicamente, y segundo porque de ninguna manera se atrevería a golpear el cuerpo de Karin.

Bien, ahora… ¿por qué había pasado esto?, se preguntó razonablemente apenas volvió a respirar con normalidad aunque seguía parado rígido como roca tratando de no pensar que estaba en el cuerpo de una chica.

No se necesitó ser el genio que era para que la respuesta a su interrogante le llegue de inmediato.

Urahara. Ese demente y su chocolate maldito sin duda tenían que ver con esto.

Frunció el ceño. Tendrían que ir hasta su tienda a reclamarle, pero… ¿cómo se suponía que iba a siquiera dar un paso en ese cuerpo? Cada movimiento se sentía raro e incómodo y lo hacía ruborizar más.

Y ¿cómo podría hablar con Karin? Ya fue suficiente escucharse hablar una vez con su voz, odiaba esto, pero parecía que no tenía mucha opción. Necesitaba moverse y hablar con ella. Tenía que hacerlo.

Respiró hondo y se preparó para decir algo, pero ella en su cuerpo se le adelantó.

-¿T-Toshiro?...- preguntó temblorosamente, con sus ojos muy abiertos… fue raro como el infierno ver a su cuerpo con esa expresión tan inocente de chica de catorce años y el tono de voz tan suave.

-Sí, soy yo.- suspiró, aliviado de que su voz no haya temblado. –Trata de calmarte, sé que esto es raro pero tenemos que averiguar que nos pasó.- quiso cruzarse de brazos pero de inmediato los bajó para que cuelguen rectos a sus costados al encontrarse con el impedimento del pecho prominente.

La chica en el cuerpo de chico hizo una mueca que debió verse ridícula en el rostro del Hitsugaya al escucharlo, o más bien escucharse, hablar, ¿de verdad tenía la voz tan aguda?

-¿Q-qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué tú eres yo y yo soy tú?- se alarmó tartamudeando de una forma que no era para nada típica ni digna del capitán del décimo escuadrón.

-No estoy muy seguro…- frunció aún más el ceño. –Pero es bastante probable, sino obvio, que tiene que ver con Urahara.- apretó los puños. –Fuiste una verdadera idiota al comer ese chocolate.- no pudo evitar mirarla, o mirarse, o lo que sea, con resentimiento.

-¿Y yo cómo demonios podía saber que esto iba a pasar?- pisoteó agitando las manos.

-Uno no se confía de Urahara Kisuke, es como una especie de regla del universo.- negó con la cabeza. –De todos modos, lo mejor será ir a confrontarlo cuanto antes. Mientras menos nos quedemos así mejor.- ambos se sonrojaron.

-Umm, sí. Vamos a su tienda.- asintió. Por un momento se quedaron parados incómodamente sin moverse, evitando mirarse, pero luego finalmente empezaron a caminar lentamente haciendo su camino a la tienda del sombrerero. –Si no tiene un modo de arreglar esto, voy a matarlo…- susurró por lo bajo, pero a juzgar por el leve gruñido que soltó el chico convertido en chica, la oyó y concordaba.

.

-¡¿Entonces si fue tu culpa y te atreves a admitirlo abiertamente?!- chilló Karin golpeando con fuerza la mesa donde Ururu les había servido el té, sin parecer darle ninguna importancia al hecho de que la rompió debido a que ahora poseía la fuerza del cuerpo de un capitán shinigami.

Urahara logró rescatar su té antes de que fuera a parar al suelo y sorbió de él tranquilamente.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así, Karin-chan.- no pudo evitar sonreír ante el espectáculo frente a él. Un capitán haciendo pucheros con las manos en las caderas de un modo no muy masculino y una linda niña con la mirada carente de emociones y una postura completamente rígida. Ellos no eran tan diferentes en cuanto a personalidades, pero seguían siendo del sexo opuesto y eso se notaba.

-¡Claro que me pongo así! ¿Por qué demonios me hiciste esto, Kisuke-san?- gimoteó y él tuvo que contenerse de reír al oír la voz del capitán Hitsugaya llamarlo de ese modo tan informal.

-Admito que te di el chocolate con propósitos de experimentar. Pero el experimento no era más que una mera transformación de tus partículas normales en partículas espirituales.- sacó su abanico y miró a la pareja malhumorada por detrás de él. –No tendría por qué haber pasado lo que pasó a no ser que ustedes hubieran compartido saliva…- una sonrisa juguetona se extendió por su rostro al ver como ambos se ponían rojos como tomates, y pudo escuchar la risa de Jinta al otro lado de la sala.

-N-no creas que vamos a tragarnos eso, Urahara…- murmuró Hitsugaya. –De todas maneras, solo arregla esta situación de inmediato.- lo miró tratando de intimidarlo, pero en el cuerpo de una niña bonita no surgió exactamente el efecto deseado.

-Oh, yo puedo arreglarla, claro que puedo. Pero temó que me tomara algunos días…- gimoteó como si realmente lo sintiera.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- Karin volvió a golpear la mesa, rompiéndola otra vez por su cero autocontrol sobre la fuerza del capitán. -¿Qué se supone que haremos hasta entonces?- lo miró espantada y de nuevo todos tuvieron que contener el impulso de reír, porque vaya que era raro ver ese rostro normalmente tan serio y compuesto siendo tan expresivo.

-Podrían contar a todos su situación…-

-¡De ninguna manera!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mi hermano enloquecería!-

-¡Hinamori y Matsumoto se burlarían de mí!-

-O,- prosiguió como si no hubieran hablado. –Podrían fingir que aquí no pasa nada y actuar como el otro. Solo por unos días Karin-chan tendría que ir a la Sociedad de Almas a ocuparse de tu escuadrón y capitán Hitsugaya, usted debería quedarse con los Kurosaki.-

-Ese es un plan absolutamente ridículo.- bufó Hitsugaya, pero moriría antes de dejar que Matsumoto o Hinamori se enteraran de esto. –Pero supongo que no tenemos otra opción…-

-¿Están locos? ¿Cómo demonios esperan que yo vaya a la Sociedad de Almas y finja ser un capitán?- Karin estaba horrorizada. -¡Me descubrirían y seguro me matarían por eso!- se quejó.

-Estarás bien.- la tranquilizó Toshiro. –Tendrás una ayuda adicional y solo será por unos días.-

-¿Ayuda adicional?- pestañeó confundida.

 **"Es un placer por fin conocerla personalmente, Kurosaki Karin."**

Karin sofocó una exclamación.

-¿Quién es?- volteó confundida a Toshiro.

-Es Hyorinmaru, mi zanpakuto. No pude comunicarme con él cuando me cambie a tu cuerpo así que supuse que se habrá quedado allí contigo.- se cruzó de brazos inteligentemente. –Él te ayudara en la Sociedad de Almas. Ahora dime como engañar a tu familia.-

-En realidad no es muy difícil.- Karin suspiró mucho más tranquila. –Solo golpea a mi padre e ignora a los demás, pero si Yuzu te habla finge prestar atención.- ese era su comportamiento típico, e incluso si él no sería capaz de disimular lo mucho más apático que era, confiaba en que su familia solo lo atribuiría a que estaba en sus días o algo así.

Urahara sonrió por detrás de su abanico al ver el intercambio de esos dos. Esto sin duda sería divertido.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Esto iba a ser un OS largo pero al final tuve q separarlo porque... porque si :v

xD Jeje... quería subirlo el 9, pero acá ya es 10 :'v Igual sé q en algunos países sigue siendo 9 así q no importa! n.n

Ya cumplí mis 17 años *-* Omg, q vieja me siento ToT Pero da igual porq tuve un muy buen cumple :) Y más gracias a Uzumaki Manaka-chan, te adoro chica!

Solo me faltarían sus felicitaciones y este sería oficialmente el mejor cumple q he tenido! Y nop, no es una excusa para que me dejen más review *silba disimuladamente* nwnU

Respecto a la votación, por ahora va ganando la Primera Opción, seguida de la Segunda, pero ya hablare de eso despues, las q aun no votaron pueden hacerlo aquí n_n

Esto me pareció divertido y no daba para q fuera algo corto :P Espero terminarlo rapido n.n

Bueno, ya no me voy a alargar mucho más xP

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Intercambio.

Capítulo dos: Fingir.

Karin no pudo evitar jadear al vislumbrar por primera vez la Sociedad de Almas, o más específicamente el Seireitei. Era increíblemente enorme y majestuoso, aunque no esperaba que se viera tan… de hace varios siglos atrás… Este lugar debería actualizarse.

 **"Pff, no, gracias. No quiero ni imaginar lo que harían todos estos mocosos con una cuenta de Facebook…"**

 _"Oye, ¿tú en serio eres un guardián celestial o lo que sea que Toshiro te llamó? Porque suenas como un anciano cascarrabias."_ Era extraño hablar con alguien en su mente, pero visto y considerando que el dragón no había cerrado la boca desde la última media hora, ya se había acostumbrado un poco.

 **"Una cosa que mi amo y yo tenemos en común."** Eso último hizo soltar una risa a Karin. **"Como sea, mocosa. Te diré qué camino tomar para llegar al décimo escuadrón. Escucha con atención que es fácil para los novatos perderse por aquí."** Ella tomó su consejo con toda seriedad y escuchó atentamente sus indicaciones.

Caminó tranquilamente por donde le indicaba, pero después de varios minutos de largas caminatas y lugares iguales comenzó a inquietarse bastante y preguntarse si realmente era buena idea escuchar a este dragón.

 _"¿Seguro qué sabes de lo que estás hablando?"_ , cuestionó como solo para asegurarse.

 **"Por supuesto"** , se oyó profundamente ofendido. Que sensible… **"Sería más rápido si supieras usar Shunpo, pero como piensas ir caminando seguro nos tardemos unas horas…"**

-¡¿HORAS?!- no pudo evitar chillar en voz alta.

 **"No tienes que gritar, no podría estar más cerca de ti, ¿sabes?"** , bufó sarcástico la zanpakuto. **"Y si te horroriza tanto la idea de tardar horas en llegar entonces empieza a correr, mocosa."**

…Este dragón ya comenzaba a desagradarle…

 **"¡Oye, escuche eso!"**

.

Ahh… la paz de no tener a Hyorinmaru molestándolo por cada pensamiento era lo único bueno que Toshiro podía hallarle a esta situación tan rara e incómoda. A saber la tortura con la que la pobre e ingenua Karin tendría que lidiar estando en manos de su altanera y socarrona zanpakuto.

Bueno, esa era solo una pequeña ventaja en comparación a todos los problemas a los que tenía que enfrentarse ahora, pero ¿qué tan difícil podría ser fingir ser Karin? Tenían mucho en común y la conocía muy bien, no debería ser peor que tolerar el papeleo… Oh, eso era otra ventaja.

Pobre, pobre Karin…

Ahora solo debía aprender a acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar en un cuerpo femenino que para colmo le resultaba atractivo y sobrevivir manteniendo los pensamientos sucios lejos de su mente pura para poder regresar a su cuerpo sin sentirse un violador.

Sencillo.

Estaba a solo una cuadra de la clínica Kurosaki cuando oyó silbidos provenientes de una banda de chicos de la acera del frente.

Frunció el ceño y pesé a su furia trató de ignorarlos, pero cuando tiraron el primer comentario obsceno una vena se hinchó en su sien.

Rápidamente y sin dificultad lanzó un hechizo Kido hacia la pandilla, lo suficientemente fuerte para impactarlos contra la pared pero no tanto como para matarlos ni para agotar el cuerpo de Karin. Pero, no conformé con eso, no pudo evitar acercárseles y patear a cada uno en la entrepierna porque _¿cómo se atreven?_

¡Karin era suya, hijos de puta!

Memorizó sus caras, todavía demasiado furioso. Cuando volviera a su cuerpo les daría una lección más detallada sobre cómo no osar tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre su chica.

Aun echando humo, llegó a la Clínica Kurosaki y fácilmente golpeó a su ex capitán en la cara y saludó secamente a Yuzu antes de correr hacia el cuarto que le correspondía a Karin. Al menos su gemela se había pasado a la habitación de Kurosaki Ichigo cuando él se fue a la universidad, por lo que no tendría que compartir la habitación con otra chica, ya era lo bastante malo estar en el cuerpo de una.

Se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos incómodamente, evitando cuidadosamente el no tener ningún tipo de contacto con la zona del pecho.

No pasó mucho antes de que escuchara tímidos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Karin-chan?- era Yuzu. –El baño ya está libre, ya puedes tomar tu ducha.- informó y después pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose, pero no prestó atención a eso.

¡¿DUCHA?!

.

Después de una hora de correr a lo largo del Seireitei, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de muchos shinigamis, la Kurosaki en el cuerpo del chico que le gustaba finalmente logró encontrar el décimo escuadrón y llegar a la oficina del capitán, que vaya que era lujosa… y tenía un escritorio repleto de pilas de papeles.

Se sentó cansada en uno de los sofás y miró curiosa las pilas, preguntándose si allí almacenaban papel o qué rayos.

 **"Feliz navidad. Ese es todo el papeleo que tienes que hacer."** Se burló Hyorinmaru en su mente.

¡¿Qué?!

 _"¡De ninguna manera, yo no voy a hacer eso!"_ Denegó de inmediato. _"Eso es problema de Toshiro, que él se haga cargo en cuanto volvamos a la normalidad."_

 **"Me temó que eso es imposible, sería demasiado sospechoso para todos si no haces el papeleo, es lo que el amo hace el 80% del tiempo."** Casi podía sentir al legendario dragón rodar los ojos. **"La forma más sencilla para ti de pasar desapercibida en el cuerpo del amo es ignorar a todos y hacer el papeleo."**

 _"Agh, maldita sea."_ Suspiró. _"Pero si ni siquiera sé qué diablos debo hacer."_

 **"No es tan difícil, en realidad es un acto casi mecánico, una vez lo memorices no te costará nada. Yo te ayudare al principio y luego será pan comido, aunque sigue siendo mucho trabajo."** El dragón parecía compadecerse de su situación.

Arrastrando los pies, Karin se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó en la cómoda silla.

 _"Wow, ahora entiendo porque Toshiro es tan arrogante. Es difícil no sentirse importante desde aquí."_ Sonrió cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y subiendo los pies al poco espacio libre de papeleo que quedaba en el escritorio.

 **"Sí, sí, es genial. Ahora ponte a trabajar, mocosa."** Hyorinmaru cortó su momento de relajación.

Suspiró y organizó un poco las pilas antes de seleccionar una y preparar el pincel con tinta para comenzar a llenar la primera hoja.

No tenía idea de qué hacer, y aún con la ayuda de la zanpakuto le tomó una hora completa solo el llenar la mitad de la primera pila, después su ritmo aumentó pero aun así seguía siendo exhaustivo y lento. Esto era peor que la tarea.

-¡Capitán!- un grito resonó por los pasillos llegando a la oficina.

 **"Oh, no…"**

-¿Rangiku-san?- Karin reconoció la voz de la voluptuosa mujer pesé que hacía mucho que no la veía.

 **"Ahora debes llamarla por su apellido."** Le recordó. **"El amo no llama a nadie por su nombre… Excepto a ti, pero eso es porque lo tienes comiendo de tu mano."**

-¡Capitán, lamento la tardanza!- la teniente entró en la oficina. –Lo que pasa es que me encontré a una pobre ancianita y…- se detuvo a mitad de su excusa al tomar un buen vistazo de ella… o él, más bien. –Eh, ¿capitán, por qué está tan rojo?- lo señaló incrédula.

-N-no es n-nada, R... Matsumoto.- **"Grítale que se ponga a trabajar."** _"Pero no quiero gritarle…"_ **"El amo lo hace todo el tiempo, no vas a herir sus sentimientos, créeme. Y es lo mejor para desviar su atención del hecho de que su capitán se está sonrojando como colegiala."** Sonrojándose más por las palabras del irritante dragón, Karin no tuvo más remedio que escucharlo. -¡P-ponte a trabajar, Matsumoto!- exigió tratando de imitar la mirada dura y tono frío de Hitsugaya.

Con la cara tan roja, dudaba que estuviera funcionando…

-¡Ahh, pero capitán! ¡Tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer como para encargarme del papeleo!- afortunadamente la rubia estaba más preocupada por no trabajar que en fijarse en sus expresiones.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?- no fue necesaria la ayuda de Hyorinmaru para que Karin se diera cuenta de que la mujer obviamente estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

-Eh… ¡Capitán! ¿Por qué había estado sonrojado, eh?- cambió de tema estratégicamente a uno que sabía no podría ignorar.

 **"Ten cuidado con esta mujer, sabe jugar sus cartas."**

 _"Bien, pues yo también."_

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Matsumoto.- se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa por la buena imitación que estaba haciendo de Toshiro.

-¿Oh? ¿No me lo quiere decir? ¿Entonces está bien que asuma que es porque de nuevo está pensando cosas sucias sobre Karin-chan?- la miró pícaramente y Karin se cayó de la silla sin poder evitar chillar agudamente, con el rostro escarlata.

 **"Te lo advertí."** Hyorinmaru se rió de ella. Maldita lagartija de hielo súper desarrollada… **"¡Escuche eso!"**

Se incorporó a toda prisa y volvió a sentarse lo más dignamente posible, con el rostro cada vez más y más rojo a medida que escuchaba las carcajadas de la segunda al mando.

-¡Cierra la boca, R-Matsumoto!- le chilló sumamente molesta. -¡Sirve de algo y ponte a trabajar o lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia y te rompa unos cuantos dientes!- amenazó y la boca de la mayor cayó a la par de que sus ojos se abrieron con nerviosismo.

-¡S-sí, capitán!- rápidamente le dio un reverencia y huyó temerosa.

 **"Wow…"** Hyorinmaru se oía impresionado. **"Eso fue aún más cruel que el trato habitual que el amo tiene con ella… Y más aterrador, sinceramente."**

Karin se cruzó de brazos e hizo un pequeño mohín malhumorado. _"Tal vez no soy tan fría como Toshiro, pero te puedo asegurar que tengo un carácter aún peor y muy poca paciencia."_ De milagro se contuvo de no golpear a la mujer, porque se suponía que los chicos no golpeaban a las chicas, pero Rangiku estuvo a punto de hacerla romper esa regla y arruinar la reputación caballerosa del albino.

 **"En realidad, creo que tu actitud me gusta, si el amo fuera más como tú sin duda Matsumoto Rangiku trabajaría más y hablaría menos."** Felicitó y ella tuvo un pequeño momento de regodeo, pero entonces el dragón volvió a abrir su bocota. **"Este tipo de cosas me hace difícil adivinar quién de los dos llevará los pantalones en la relación cuando se casen…"**

Por enésima vez en ese día, Karin sintió su rostro arder. _"¡CÁLLATE!"_

.

Tragando saliva, Toshiro se enfrentó con nerviosismo a la puerta del baño de la casa, maldiciendo mentalmente a Kurosaki Yuzu por su molesta preocupación fraternal.

La chica rubia había estado monitoreándolo como un halcón y por cada excusa que le inventaba para no tener que darse la condenada ducha ella igual de alguna manera logró ignorar todo y le dio la ropa que debía ponerse, su champú, su jabón y demás utensilios, una toalla y hasta lo arrastró hacia la puerta, y ahora estaba detrás de él esperando a que entrara.

-Bueno, Karin-chan, ¿qué esperas? Ve a ducharte y así podremos cenar juntas luego, ya que papá otra vez tiene mucho trabajo en la clínica.- hizo un puchero y luego, al ver que seguía sin entrar al baño, volvió a mirarlo con preocupación. -¿Segura que estás bien? ¡Si quieres podemos bañarnos juntas!- propuso con ojos brillantes.

Horrorizado ante la idea y sin quedarle otra opción, Hitsugaya no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a su destino.

-E-estoy bien…- rápidamente entró al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta con seguro y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

Dejó la ropa sobre el inodoro y lo demás sobre una repisa y contempló el qué hacer ahora.

¿Podría solo mojarse el cabello para engañar a Yuzu?

No, no debería descuidar la higiene personal, dijo una vocecilla malvada en el fondo de su mente, la misma vocecilla que lo instó a besar a Karin, la misma que siempre le decía que no estaba mal mirar su escote cuando jugaban videojuegos juntos, una vocecilla que muchos llamarían hormonas.

Se sonrojó profundamente y echó un vistazo hacia abajo, encontrándose con el agradable espectáculo del cuerpo de Karin y el apreciable valle entre sus pechos que podía vislumbrar fácilmente desde su ángulo.

Se mordió el labio. Sería tan fácil tirar de la blusa hacia arriba y obtener una mejor vista… o mejor aún, simplemente mover las manos y apretar sus…

Detuvo sus pensamientos inmediatamente, dándose bofetadas mentales, y se acercó al lavabo para rociar agua fría en su rostro. Cielos, era un completo depravado…

Pero ahora estaba en el cuerpo de la chica que le gustaba, y podía hacer lo que quiera con él… lo que quiera…

Varias imágenes para nada inocentes inundaron su mente y un chorro de sangre escapó de su nariz inevitablemente, pero de inmediato hundió su cabeza en el agua helada y se dio más bofetadas mentales.

Por el Rey Espiritual, gracias a todos los cielos que Hyorinmaru no estaba aquí para reprenderlo por sus pensamientos, porque esta vez no podría discutirle el ser un depravado en necesidad de unos golpes y unas duchas más frías que su bankai.

Cuando finalmente su temperatura bajó unos cuantos grados se permitió sacar la cabeza de debajo del chorro de agua fría, solo para meterla de nuevo allí al segundo siguiente de ver en el reflejo del espejo la imagen de Karin empapada con el cabello pegándose al rostro y la ropa mojada.

Nota mental, no mirarse en el espejo.

Por fin paró el chorro de agua con temor de darle al cuerpo de la chica una grave hipotermia y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, tratando de pensar qué hacer, pero sin ocurrírsele nada que pudiera mantener su mente lejos de pensamientos impuros.

 _"Opciones, Hitsugaya, se supone que eres un genio. ¡Piensa, maldita sea!"_ Se frotó las sienes con cansancio y considero cuidadosamente la situación en la que se encontraba.

A ver, tenía que ducharse sí o sí, porque dudaba engañar a Kurosaki Yuzu y sinceramente no quería arriesgarse a que le diera una inspección a fondo. ¿Problemas qué eso representaba? El tener que ver y tocar a Karin desnuda. ¿Consecuencias de eso?

Probablemente que Karin lo matara lenta y dolorosamente, y si su hermano llegará a enterarse sumándole una castración.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió pero se obligó a seguir pensando razonablemente. _"Soluciones, Hitsugaya, soluciones."_

Podría vendarse los ojos, se le ocurrió brillantemente, aunque eso dificultaría bañarse con más rapidez, pero era mejor que ser asesinado y castrado. Detectando guantes de látex en una repisa del baño se le ocurrió que podía utilizarlos para evitar rozar la piel de la chica mientras se enjabonaba con la esponja, aunque también era algo que lo ralentizaría pero al diablo, quería su cabeza y sus partes masculinas donde estaban, muchas gracias.

Decidido a llevar a cabo su plan, se vendó los ojos partiendo un trozo de tela de una camiseta que Karin ya tenía desgarrada de todos modos y se puso los guantes, desvistiéndose con la cara roja y tratando de mantener lejos los pensamientos sucios mientras trataba de ducharse lo más rápido posible.

Y aun cuando terminó tuvo que seguir con la venda y los guantes en lo que se secaba y vestía. Fue difícil como el infierno ponerse el sujetador, ¿cómo es que las mujeres hacían eso todos los días? ¿Quién fue el que inventó esas cosas con esos infernales brochecitos, de todos modos?

Solo cuando terminó de vestirse pudo volver a respirar tranquilo. Esa fue la experiencia más traumática de su vida.

Más le valía a Urahara encontrar un modo de volverlos a la normalidad pronto. Pero de todas maneras apenas tuviera su zanpakuto de vuelta lo mataría.

.

¡Al fin, el papeleo estaba terminado! Karin no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente a pesar de que sabía que a cualquiera que viera a Hitsugaya sonriendo así le daría un paro cardiaco, pero estaba demasiado feliz de finalmente terminar con esos papeles infernales.

 **"Celebra mientras puedas, mañana habrán más de esos."** Hyorinmaru acabó con su alegría de manera tajante y fría.

La Kurosaki volvió a pegar una expresión amarga en el rostro de varón que cargaba y se estiró perezosamente.

 _"¿Ahora qué?"_ Preguntó en su mente a la zanpakuto ahogando un bostezo.

 **"Teniendo en cuenta que pareces a punto de desmayarte del cansancio, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir."** Suspiró tristemente como si eso significara el fin de su diversión. **"Te diré dónde está la habitación del amo."**

Frotándose los ojos con los parpados casi cayéndosele del sueño, siguió las indicaciones del dragón y pronto llegó a una habitación de ostentosas puertas dobles y no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta al entrar a la lujosa mini-casa.

 _"Wow, Toshiro sí que vive con clase…"_ Se maravilló.

 **"Lo sé, será un nido de amor perfecto para cuando se casen, así producirán más rápido a mis pequeños mini-amitos."** La zanpakuto se oyó soñadora, hablando lleno de ilusión ignorando como el rostro de la chica se tornó escarlata.

 _"T-Tú… ¡te llevarías increíblemente bien con mi padre! ¡Lagartija pervertida!"_ Le gruñó al dragón, más que molesta.

 **"Vaya, gracias."** Se lo tomó como un cumplido. Zanpakuto loca… **"Sigo escuchando las cosas malas que dices sobre mí, ya sabes."**

 _"Lo sé, y me alegro mucho. Maldito reptil."_

Bostezó y se dirigió a la habitación principal, conteniendo sus ganas de saltar como una niñita en la gigantesca cama impresionantemente suave como ninguna otra, estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre ella cuando Hyorinmaru la frenó.

 **"Espera, antes de dormir deberías ducharte, ¿no crees? Mi amo siempre lo hace, ama dormir fresco."**

 _"Cállate."_ Karin frunció el ceño pero finalmente su curiosidad pudo más y se dirigió a donde le indicó estaba el baño.

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, lo primero que hizo fue tirar del Hakama abajo y examinar el cuerpo de Toshiro con curiosidad. Se sonrojó locamente al retirar también la ropa interior y tomar un buen vistazo de su entrepierna y de inmediato retiró el resto de la ropa, casi babeando sobre sus músculos definidos.

 **"Cielo santo, y yo que me quejó del amo, tú eres cien veces más depravada y pervertida que él."** Hyorinmaru se horrorizó ante su descaro pero Karin se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia.

 _"¿Y qué esperabas? Adolescente hormonal."_ Lo desestimó con un movimiento de la mano y se metió a bañar sin más ceremonias.

 **"No volveré a reprender al pobre amo ahora que conozco la verdadera naturaleza ilimitada de la depravación adolescente…"** Hyorinmaru parecía realmente arrepentido por haber dudado de la pureza de la mente de su amo en comparación a la podrida consciencia de esta chica.

 _"Lo siento, Toshiro"_ , pensó condescendientemente para sí misma. _"Creo que acabo de traumar a tu zanpakuto."_

.

Luego de una muy larga cena tratando de fingir interés en la conversación que Yuzu estaba dando sobre revistas y películas románticas donde los chicos actuaban como imbéciles pero aun así las chicas los amaban, finalmente Toshiro pudo arrastrar los pies directo a la habitación de Karin.

Se lanzó de cara a la cama dispuesto a dormir como roca después de un día tan emocionalmente agotador, pero se encontró infinitamente distraído con el aroma embriagador de las sabanas y la almohada, el aroma tan característico a rosas y miel que siempre le había encantado de su chica Kurosaki…

Apretó la nariz contra la almohada sin poder evitarlo, abriendo los ojos y dejándolos vagar por la habitación. Algo llamó su atención y su mirada se centró en una pequeña libreta que reconoció como la que le había regalado a Karin en su cumpleaños trece.

Como estaba a su alcance sin necesidad de levantarse, no vio nada de malo en tomarla y estiró el brazo para agarrar la libreta colorida que estaba considerablemente mucho más maltratada desde la última vez que la había visto, pero estaba mejor de lo que pensó después de más de un año de convivir con la morena, que no era exactamente conocida por cuidar de sus cosas con delicadeza.

Se recostó boca arriba y abrió la primera página, encontrando con sorpresa garabatos de su nombre con la peor caligrafía que alguna vez pudo haber visto, pero por una vez dejó de lado las náuseas por una letra tan desagradable solo por el hecho de que era la letra de Karin, escribiendo repetidas veces SU nombre.

Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerarse a medida que seguía pasando páginas.

Ella escribía mayormente cortas frases para expresar sus sentimientos, algo así como un diario pero muy al estilo de Karin. Casi podía sentir sus emociones por la textura del trazado de la lapicera.

Cosas como "malditos profesores mal pagados" o "acosadores pervertidos, voy a patearlos donde les duele", inundaban su diario con patrones de enojo, pero mayormente el "árbitros comprados" llenaba la sección de furia, arrancándole pequeñas sonrisas a Toshiro al imaginar su cara mientras escribía todo eso.

Otras breves frases como "Yuzu es realmente lo mejor que le pudo pasar al mundo" o "¡Ganamos! ¡Somos los campeones!" o sencillamente un "amo el chocolate" se llevaban todos sus trazos más ligeros y felices, pero realmente nada muy expresivo… al menos hasta las partes donde escribía su nombre.

La mayor parte de la libreta en general, era su nombre, un simple "Toshiro" en la primera página, luego esparcidos por doquier a lo largo de todas las otras, a veces, notó con el rostro rojo como un tomate, ella decoraba su nombre de un modo bastante… detallado, otras veces, notó ahora con el ceño fruncido, encontró a la hoja apuñalada alrededor y sobre su nombre, escrito con textura que indicaban claramente enojo.

¿Así que eso era lo que hacía cuando estaba enojada con él? Que infantil… y adorable, en cierta forma.

En la última hoja que estaba escrita, sonrió al vislumbrar un pequeño y tímido, casi imperceptible corazón dibujado al lado de su nombre, y se quedó dormido sosteniendo la libreta contra su estómago recordando el primer beso que compartieron, prometiéndose a sí mismo que se aseguraría de que no fuera el último.

Continuara...

Holaa! :D

Aquí el segundo cap, esperó que les haya gustado n.n

¿Quién de los dos les parece que la pasa peor? ¿Karin teniendo que soportar a Hyorinmaru? ¿Toshiro tratando de controlar sus hormonas? ¿Hyorinmaru siendo traumado? ¿O Rangiku sufriendo intimidación? :v

XD

No sé, yo me reí escribiendo esto uwur No sé q les parecera a ustedes, generalmente las cosas q a mí más me gusta son las q menos les gustan :'v Pero buah xP

Gracias por sus coments del cap pasado! :')

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A belen! Tratare de traerte la continuación de Rompimiento lo más rapido que pueda, lamentablemente la de Dejar Ir está sujeta a la Votación q hice en el One-Shot Ventisca, aquí la repito igual, por lo que puedes votar por ella ;)

La votación es para ver cual de las opciones será lo que subire para celebrar mi Fic HitsuKarin 150 q está a pocos OS de distancia cx

ACLARACIONES:

Aunque las otras opciones no hayan salido ganadoras, de cualquier manera en algún momento las hare, así q practicamente están votando por cual se viene primero XP

Ahora repetire la votación, los votos los deben dejar aquí, ya NO CUENTA votar en Ventisca. Las q no votaron aún, pueden votar la opcion q quieran, las q ya votaron, pueden votar solo una opción que no hayan votado aún, o bien pueden abstenerse de votar si creen q eso podría ser una amenaza a la que quieren que gane :P Pero NO pueden votar por la que ya votaron.

LAS OPCIONES SON:

Primera opción: Continuación de "Dejar Ir", llamada "No Me Dejes Ir", que hasta el momento va ganando con 6 votos.

Segunda opción: Adaptación Multi-chapter de Mulan, va segunda con 5 votos.

Tercera opción: Un One-shot de Horror, sigue en la competencia con 1 voto. (Esta es mi opción favorita :'v)

Cuarta opción: DESCALIFICADA, por 0 votos. (Auch.)

Quinta opción: Un fic de Toshiro como el humano y Karin como la capitana del décimo escuadrón, sigue en la competencia con 1 voto.

Sexta opción: OS de amigos con derechos con Lime que no llega a Lemon, tiene 2 votos.

ELIJAN su favorita teniendo en cuenta las ACLARACIONES y por favor VOTEN. Gracias n.n

Por fa, en serio, voten, no me gusta q esté tan reñido xP Si sirve de consuelo, a la q quede en segundo lugar obligatoriamente puedo hacerla mi fic HK 160 owo

Jajaja, ni modo pos, queda en sus manos n.n

MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS A Uzumaki Manaka-chan, karin-chan150301, MikeRyder16 y aresuri-cham por los fics q me dedicaron por mi cumple QwQ Lo hicieron el mejor cumple q una HitsuKarinista obsesiva podría desear TwT

Gosh, sigo sintiendome vieja por ya tener 17 o3o

Como sea xD Los personajes son de ya saben quien y no olviden decirme que les pareció el cap, siiii?

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Intercambio.

Capítulo tres: Él o ella.

Sí estar en el cuerpo de la chica que le gustaba teniendo que convivir con su sofocante familia ya era lo bastante malo, ir a la escuela a convivir con sus amigos y tener que soportar a los profesores tratándolos como mocosos ignorantes era simplemente inconcebible.

Casi se había dormido unas cinco veces de lo aburrido que estaba por esas clases inútiles (bueno, eso y que ayer casi no había dormido por estar husmeando en la libreta de Karin) y ya se había ganado el regaño de varios profesores molestos.

Bostezó tratando de no volver a cabecear por el sueño y no le quedó de otra que prestar atención a lo que el profesor de matemática estaba diciendo. Eran solo unas ecuaciones mediocres de bajo nivel, aburrido…

Volvió a bostezar y miró por la ventana, su mente por un momento perdiéndose en agradables recuerdos sobre Karin. Era increíble que hace solo un par de días hubiera estado torturando su mente por la idea de declararse y ser rechazado y ahora supiera que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y hasta había llegado a darle un beso… técnicamente también ya hasta la había desvestido, pero no lo contaría, aún eran bastante jóvenes para sucumbir a las hormonas de ese modo y…

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Kurosaki!- le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que realmente lo estaban llamando a él y rápidamente volvió su vista al irritado profesor que sostenía una tiza en una mano y un borrador en la otra y parecía estarse conteniendo de lanzarle ambos objetos, para su suerte, porque si llegaba a pescar a alguien haciéndole el mínimo daño a Karin lo mataría no importa quién sea. -¡Ya me tienes harto siempre espaciando en clase! ¡Quiero que te pongas a resolver todas las ecuaciones del pizarrón! ¡Ahora!- sonrió triunfante cuando puso mala cara.

Obviamente este profesor ya estaba resentido contra Karin, no debería sorprenderse de que ella fuera tan mal portada, teniendo en cuenta su carácter siempre desafiante.

-Sí, sensei.- dijo entre dientes, odiando llamar a ese estúpido humano de modo tan respetuoso.

Rápidamente tomó una tiza y solo basto un vistazo a las ecuaciones para saber su respuesta inmediatamente, ¿en serio solo eso enseñaban a un grupo de jóvenes que fácilmente podrían tener un desafío mayor? Mediocre.

Rodó los ojos y sin siquiera fijarse lo que escribía anotó las respuestas y volvió a su lugar dejando la tiza en la mano del boquiabierto profesor irritante.

-K-Kurosaki, no sabía que estabas a ese nivel…- se ajustó los anteojos observando pasmado la pizarra. -¿Desde cuándo te gustan las matemáticas?- ahora lo miró a él con gesto incrédulo.

-Umm…- cayó en su error, rayos, debería disimular más. –Tome algunas clases particulares…- no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decir.

Por el resto del día, pesé a su mejor esfuerzo por fingir no tener todo el nivel que tenía, el no querer dejar a Karin como una ignorante lo obligó a no tratar de quedar como un completo imbécil, y al parecer para los profesores una alumna no-completamente-imbécil significaba una genio en potencia.

Así que sí, acabó llamando mucho la atención todo el día, y también recibió varias invitaciones para muchos clubs de nerds en la escuela, y en los deportes arrasó debido a su mucha mejor coordinación a la que la chica que le gustaba pudiera alguna vez siquiera desear tener.

Volvió a la clínica arrastrando los pies con desgano y refunfuñando cosas acerca de odiar la escuela, cosa que la gemela de ojos mieles no pareció encontrar extraña, al parecer era algo que Karin hacía a menudo.

.

Rangiku estaba confundida, muy confundida, extrañada, perpleja, incrédula y hasta sobria de la sorpresa de encontrar la actitud de su pequeño capitán normalmente adorable y gruñón bastante inusual en estos últimos tres días desde que regresó del mundo humano.

Él era, principalmente, mucho más aterrador que de costumbre, más irascible, más impaciente y hasta infantil a veces. ¡Infantil! ¡Él!

Algo definitivamente debía estar mal, pero no podía adivinar qué…

Probablemente tendría algo que ver con Karin-chan, supuso, puesto que empezó a actuar así después de venir de verla, y lo veía sonrojarse mucho últimamente, y como era evidente que estaba enamorado irremediablemente de la hija más pequeña de su antiguo capitán entonces seguro su comportamiento era por causa de ella. Sería adorable de no ser porque él estaba mucho más a la defensiva y la ira ardiente en sus ojos le advertía de antemano que esta vez cumpliría con todas y cada una de las amenazas que le hacía si no obedecía sus órdenes.

Afortunadamente cada vez que se enojaba le daba la opción de irse o trabajar, por lo que por supuesto que siempre había tomado la primera y aún no la obligaba a hacer nada de papeleo, pero esta vez realmente pareciera que podía ejercer su autoridad sobre ella, verdaderamente cada vez que hacía una de sus bromas típicas lo veía luchar difícil para contenerse de golpearla, y eso era simplemente espeluznante.

¿Qué pasaba con su normalmente adorable, lindo y tierno capitán enojón que ella tenía envuelto alrededor de su dedo porque sabía que en el fondo él la quería como a una ma… eh, hermana mayor muy sexy? Realmente ahora parecía no tolerarla ni saber cómo tratar con ella.

Decidida a resolver su duda, se dirigió a paso firme hacia la oficina de su superior.

Iba a entrar sin anunciarse como de costumbre, pero la última vez que hizo eso su capitán la miró como si quisiera matarla y cuando se acercó para apaciguarlo juguetonamente él la empujó con brusquedad y amenazó diciendo que si no se largaba o se ponía a trabajar le daría un ojo morado, por lo que tragó saliva y decidió golpear la puerta con suavidad para no perturbarlo.

-Adelante.- le permitió la entrada.

-B-buenos días, capitán.- se inclinó respetuosamente, nerviosa de que si actuaba como de costumbre terminaría por utilizar su Bankai contra ella, aunque no sería la primera vez pero ahora sí que no dudaba que utilizaría una de sus técnicas letales en ella.

-Matsumoto, ¿ahora qué quieres?- él estaba rodeado de más pilas de papeles de las que pensó, lo que la extrañó, puesto que normalmente a esta hora ya tendría hecho mínimo la mitad.

-Eh… ¡Señor, solicitó permiso para formular una pregunta, por favor!- pidió formalmente rezando por no molestarlo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta?- entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y una parte de ella tembló de miedo.

-V-verá…- tragó saliva nerviosa. –Quisiera saber si pasó algo inusual durante su estadía en el mundo humano, señor.- se inclinó profundamente esperando no haberlo ofendido y llegar a vivir para ver el mañana.

Lo notó tensarse.

-N-no… nada en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué preguntas?- ahora él estaba nervioso.

-Ha estado actuando muy extraño, capitán.- se irguió, más confiada al notarlo de nuevo con su porte de niño-adorable en vez del de capitán-niño-genio-espeluznante. -¿Pasó algo con Karin-chan?- se mordió el labio, pero luego su boca se abrió en una O al ocurrírsele una idea. -¡Oh, capitán, no me diga!- se llevó las manos al rostro. -¿Acaso finalmente juntó el valor para declarársele y ella lo rechazó?-

Eso tendría más sentido. ¡Oh, pobre de él! ¡Ahora lo entendía todo!

-¿D-declarar…?...- susurró con el rostro rojo.

-¡Sí! ¡Usted me había pedido consejo para finalmente decirle sus sentimientos a Karin-chan! Yo le dije que la mejor manera era directamente darle un beso. ¿Acaso lo hizo y ella no le correspondió? ¡Como lo siento, señor, yo estaba segura de que ella lo amaba también! ¡No tiene que desquitarse conmigo!- lloriqueó asumiendo que esa era la razón de su humor irracional.

-Tosh… quiero decir, ¿yo te dije que amaba a Karin?- murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Claro! ¿Ya lo olvido?- esto era muy inusual, pero seguro que era el efecto corazón roto. –Pero no puedo creer que lo rechazaron…-

-No puede creerlo…- su rostro estaba más rojo y parecía estar hablándose más a sí mismo.

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo creer que ella no lo ame. ¡Estaba tan segura!- su intuición femenina nunca antes le había dado problemas, pero esta vez sí que la decepcionó a lo grande y muy sorpresivamente. -¡No se preocupe, señor! ¡Tengo el remedio perfecto para un corazón roto!- le sonrió comprensivamente, sacando cuatro botellas de Sake.

-Lárgate, Matsumoto.- le dijo de inmediato al ver las botellas de licor de nuevo con su expresión de hastío.

-¿Eh?- pestañeó. –Pero…-

La mirada letal espeluznante volvió al rostro de su capitán en lo que tomaba uno de los pesados libros de la librera y lo apuntaba hacia su cabeza.

Sabiamente, decidió dejar de protestar y huir con su Sake, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola justo a tiempo para que el pesado libro se estrellara contra la puerta con un sonoro BAM en vez de en su pobre y hermosa cabeza.

.

Jinta se sobó una oreja perezosamente mientras veía a Urahara trabajar incesantemente en… preparar un delicioso licuado de frutas.

-Oye, ¿no deberías estar trabajando para solucionar el problema de Karin y el capitán shinigami?- no es que le importara, pero Yuzu se estaba quejando de que su hermana se estaba comportando muy fríamente, y si su Yuzu no era feliz entonces él no era feliz… También no le gustaba nada la idea de que un chico, aunque sea en el cuerpo de una chica, esté conviviendo en la misma casa que su novia.

El jefe de la tienda paró su labor por solo un momento para voltear a verlo con su típica sonrisa misteriosa-espeluznante.

-Eso ya está resuelto.- solo dijo.

-¿Ahh?- su gesto se retorció en confusión. -¿Y ya se los has dicho?- algo le estaba empezando a oler mal aquí.

-No me lo han preguntado en estos últimos cuatro días…-

-¿De qué hablas? Karin… o sea, el capitán shinigami se la pasa viniendo aquí a preguntar si ya está.- entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué tramaba su jefe lunático ahora?

-Él me ha preguntado si la forma de regresarlos a la normalidad está lista, y yo he sido sincero cuando le dije que no, aún no está lista.-

-¡Pero si acabas de decirme que ya estaba lista!- pisoteó. ¡Era increíblemente irritante tener que lidiar con este tipo! Alguien debería darle un premio o algo por aguantarlo todos los días.

-Dije que mi trabajo para solucionar su problema ya estaba resuelto, nunca que la forma ya estaba lista.- canturreó antes de volver su atención de nuevo a su licuado de frutas. -¡Oh, esto está quedando delicioso! ¡A Yoruichi-san le encantara!- gorjeó cantarinamente.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar de forma tan confusa y dar respuestas claras?!- se jaló los cabellos por la desesperación que le provocaba este loco que por desgracia era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Jinta-kun~- siguió con su molesto canturreo.

-Agh, olvídalo…- se sobó las sienes. Ni siquiera tenía porque soportar esto, Yuzu solo tendría que aguantárselas un poco más con el capitán shinigami hasta que Urahara se dignara a hacer algo al respecto, las cosas siempre se tenían que hacer a su loco modo.

.

Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos.

¡Toshiro la amaba! ¡Él había estado planeando confesársele! ¡Realmente la amaba!

 **"Pensé que eso era algo que ya estaba establecido, teniendo en cuenta que el chico y tú se metieron la lengua hasta la garganta…"** Claro, Hyorinmaru simplemente no pudo abstenerse de aportar su comentario inteligente

 _"¿Sabes? Creo que estoy empezando a contagiarte un poco mi manera de hablar…"_ Toshiro se iba a llevar una sorpresa cuando volviera a su cuerpo… _"Y yo me imagine que tal vez le gustaba un poco pero… ¿Amarme? ¿Y planear confesárseme? Mi sorpresa es justificable."_ Se defendió.

 **"Eso solo lo dices tú porque no eres la que tiene que soportar escucharlo babear por ti en su mente todos los días."** Karin se sonrojó aún más con eso. **"Y ahora que no lo estoy soportando a él babeando por ti, tengo que soportarte a ti babeando por él, simplemente genial. Soy el dragón de la suerte."** Se lamentó sarcásticamente.

Rodando los ojos, la chica Kurosaki se decidió por simplemente ignorar al reptil reina del drama.

 _"Oye, Hyorinmaru, ¿cómo puedo volver al mundo humano?"_

 **"¿Para qué quieres ir ahora? El tendero espeluznante aún no nos ha llamado."**

 _"Debo ir por Toshiro, necesito verlo."_ Su corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar en él.

 **"Pues mírate a un espejo."**

 _"¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Quiero hablar con él!"_

 **"Bien, bien, puedes ir con el escuadrón trece, dudo que la teniente Kuchiki cuestione tus motivos, siente mucho respeto por el amo y por mí ya que somos los usuarios de los poderes de hielo más poderosos en la Sociedad de Almas"** Se oyó bastante presumido. **"También… Matsumoto ya se ha encargado de difundir en todo el Seireitei los sentimientos que el amo tiene por ti, así que asumirá que vas a verte y nos salvaremos de preguntas, lo cual…"** Karin dejó de escuchar a la zampakuto por un momento, preguntándose desde hacía cuanto tiempo Toshiro tendría sentimientos por ella. Personalmente, creía que lo había amado desde hace un par de años, pero solo se lo había admitido a sí misma hace unos meses en su cumpleaños número catorce cuando en serio se tomó la molestia de asistir a la fiesta cuando sabía lo mucho que las odiaba. Y el que encima hubiera tenido el detalle de conseguirle un regalo derritió por completo su corazón… **"Vaya, ese es un dato interesante. Estoy seguro de que al amo le encantara saberlo…"**

 _"¡Deja de husmear en mis pensamientos!"_

 **"¡Pues deja de ignorarme!"**

.

Maldita sea, en serio ¿cuánto tiempo necesitaba un supuesto "genio" para revertir algo que él mismo había causado? Hitsugaya ya se estaba hartando de su situación a solo dos días de cumplir una semana en el cuerpo de una chica.

La escuela era un calvario, de alguna manera se había metido en la competencia anual de matemáticas, y la de ciencias, y la de japonés antiguo… y los clubes de deporte prácticamente lo habían sobornado para que se uniera a ellos, así que ahora estaba hasta el cuello de clases extracurriculares y cosas que estudiar lo suficiente para no tener que lidiar mucho con la familia de Karin, lo empalagosos que eran Yuzu y su ex capitán lo incomodaba demasiado.

Caminó agotado directo a la clínica Kurosaki cuando el sol ya estaba cayendo. El cuerpo de la pelinegra definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a soportar a un adicto al trabajo.

Tomó una ducha, con los ojos vendados y las manos enguantadas como siempre, claro, y comió rápidamente la deliciosa comida de la gemela mayor para luego correr a la habitación correspondiente y arrojarse en la cama, cayendo de inmediato en un sueño profundo.

El plan era dormir temprano, puesto que el día siguiente no había escuela, pero solo pudo dormir unas pocas horas antes de que una familiarmente desagradable sensación lo despertara.

Era un hollow, probablemente un menos, tal vez un Adjuchas de bajo nivel.

Se mordió el labio mientras se incorporaba y se sobaba los ojos para esfumar los rastros de somnolencia, maldiciendo. Kurosaki y su pandilla de raritos no estaban aquí, por lo que el que se irá a hacer cargo del problema era el shinigami designado a esta ciudad. Pero Toshiro lo conocía personalmente, era un debilucho, estaría muerto antes que pudiera siquiera desenvainar su katana.

Debería hacer algo… Él se haría cargo del problema de no ser porque estaba en el cuerpo de una frágil (aunque ella moriría antes de admitirlo) humana, que resulta ser también la chica que amaba, por lo que no se arriesgaría a que sufriera ningún daño. Por lo que la opción más lógica sería ir a pedir ayuda.

Isshin estaba en una conferencia en otra ciudad, por lo que solo le quedaba acudir a Urahara, y como no tenía su celular, tendría que correr a su tienda en medio de la noche… Suerte que no se había puesto ninguno de los pijamas tan reveladores de Karin y en cambio vestía unos cómodos pantalones de chándal y una simple camiseta blanca, por lo que solo se calzó y de inmediato salió disparado a la vivienda del tendero demente.

Debía apresurarse o el shinigami raso no viviría para ver otro día.

-¡Karin!... ¡Quiero decir, capitán shinigami!- Hanakari Jinta se puso al día fácilmente con él. -¿Qué haces? ¿No planeas pelear contra el menos en el cuerpo de Karin, verdad?- indagó mientras no dejaban de correr.

-Por supuesto que no. Iba a solicitar la ayuda de Urahara, porque sé que el miserable no va a interferir hasta que el shinigami esté muerto a menos que se lo pida.- masculló con sequedad. -¿Tú qué diablos haces por aquí?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Uhh…- Jinta se sonrojó y Hitsugaya obtuvo su respuesta. Había ido a ver a Yuzu, otra vez. –L-lo importante es que note que te fuiste y decidí seguirte para proteger a Karin, Yuzu llorara si le pasa algo malo.- su gesto se enserió. –Y… también Karin me matara si se entera que deje que le pasara algo malo a su cuerpo y a su querido capitán shinigami-estrella-de-futbol-súper-genial.- rodó los ojos y Toshiro alzó una ceja. –Eh… es que cuando ella habla de ti normalmente te llama de alguna de esas maneras.- se explicó.

-¿Ella habla mucho de mí?- murmuró pensativo.

-Pff, por supuesto, demasiado diría yo. Es irritante, y luego me entero de que recién acaban de volverse novios. Ustedes se van a casar y tener cinco hijos a edad prematura.- pronosticó negando con la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

-No somos novios…- dijo molesto, tratando de contenerse de golpearlo por sus otras palabras. No tenía tiempo para ese tipo de retrasos, y en realidad su presencia le parecía útil, no iba a rechazar cualquier ayuda para proteger a Karin solo por noquear a un estúpido ignorante, eso podía esperar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué no la habías besado o cómo rayos terminaron como terminaron?- chilló incrédulo.

-Cállate.- Toshiro se sonrojó levemente y le lanzó la más fría de sus miradas al imbécil, haciéndolo cambiar su mirada a una asustadiza de inmediato. –Eso no es asunto tuyo. No tenemos tiempo para esto, démonos prisa.- trató de apresurar el paso pero Karin, aunque muy rápida para una chica normal, seguía sin ser lo suficientemente rápida para su gusto en este tipo de situaciones.

-Bien, hay que llegar pronto.- Jinta asintió y de repente Toshiro se halló en los brazos del pelirrojo cargándolo estilo nupcial con un gesto de superioridad. –No se ofenda, capitán, pero en este momento yo soy mucho más rápido que usted.- empezó a correr a una velocidad que Toshiro debía admitir era de mucha más utilidad. –Solo no se lo diga a Karin, ella me matara si se entera de que la cargue de este modo.- rogó antes de poner toda su concentración en correr más rápido.

Teniendo en cuenta que su asquerosa mano estaba sujetando la pierna de SU chica, él mismo podría matarlo ahora, pero contuvo sus impulsos asesinos, y la sensación de humillación por depender de este mocoso humano, y no dijo nada hasta que finalmente llegaron a la tienda de Urahara. Por desgracia, también pudo sentir el reiatsu del shinigami asignado llegar a donde estaba el menos.

 _Sobrevive, sobrevive hasta que llegue la ayuda._ El tipo tenía una hermana menor que iba a su escuadrón, y era muy respetuoso hacia él, por eso le agradaba, sería una pena perder tal ejemplo de lo que es un buen shinigami pesé a que su nivel de pelea debía mejorar.

-¡Urahara, necesito que te encargues del Menos!- entró gritando a la tienda sin importarle que fueran las cinco de la mañana.

-Ah, capitán Hitsugaya, que agradable sorpresa.- el espeluznante rubio lo saludo cantarinamente, ya con tres tazas de té esperándolos en su mesita.

-No andes con rodeos, tienes que salvar a ese shinigami inmediatamente.- odiaba su costumbre de irse por las ramas. –Ve a encargarte de él o pídeselo a alguien, pero no lo dejes morir.- él no podía ser tan enfermo hasta ese punto, ¿cierto?

-Que nobleza, preocupándose por un shinigami que ni siquiera está en su escuadrón, necesitamos más capitanes como usted.- agitó su abanico despreocupadamente.

-Urahara…- gruñó peligrosamente.

-No te preocupes, capitán.- cubrió su exasperante sonrisa con su abanico. –El shinigami no morirá hoy.- afirmó y de alguna manera eso bastó para calmarlo, por algún motivo desconocido, sabía que podía confiar en que Urahara no se equivocaba ni mentía cuando afirmaba algo de modo tan directo.

-¿Enviaste a alguien salvarlo?- preguntó más apaciguado y se sentó frente a la mesita.

-Fue alguien que confió en que es perfectamente capaz.- le tendió una de las tazas de té y Hitsugaya decidió beberlo solo para quitarse un poco del sueño que empezó a embargarlo en cuanto la preocupación se esfumó.

Pero entonces se decidió por analizar bien las palabras de Urahara y, como el genio que era, no tardó en encontrar algo raro en su oración, por lo que solo dio un pequeño sorbo al té antes de mirar al tendero con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quién fue, Urahara?- preguntó peligrosamente bajo, e incluso con la voz angelical de Karin eso debería haber sido suficiente para que el mayor entendiera que su vida peligraba aquí si seguía yéndose por las ramas.

-¿Quién fue qué, capitán?- puso su molesta sonrisa inocente.

-No te hagas, yo pregunte si enviaste a alguien, y me contestaste que alguien fue, no por ti, sino por cuenta propia. Así que, sin más rodeos, dime quién.- por alguna razón había evitado estratégicamente el mencionarlo, e iba a averiguarla.

-Tan astuto como siempre, capitán.- volvió a ocultar su sonrisa, mirándolo por debajo de su horrible sombrero. –Y sí tanto le interesa saber, un shinigami vino al mundo humano hace solo muy poco tiempo, estoy seguro de que podrá reconocer su reiatsu si se esfuerza.- su tono era misterioso, espeluznante, y hasta parecía que la situación lo divertía… Maldito enfermo demente desquiciado.

Normalmente lo hubiera fulminado con la mirada, pero se abstuvo y se concentró en sentir los reiatsus cercanos al menos. Sí, había otro que no había notado antes, y que de inmediato reconoció como… el suyo propio…

-¡KARIN!- gritó sin contenerse y sin pensar salió corriendo de la tienda para ir tras ella, sin notar la sonrisa de Urahara agrandarse.

-¡Espera, capitán shinigami!- Jinta lo siguió y se lo cargó al hombro como costal de papas. -¡Así llegaremos más rápido!- con una mano sujetaba su cintura y con la otra, notó que sostenía un enorme bate de metal.

-¡Date prisa, Hanakari!- ordenó como si fuera otro de sus subordinados.

-¡Sí, capitán!-

.

Karin llegó al mundo de los vivos suspirando sin dejar de masajear su hombro derecho. Había tenido que trabajar incansablemente hasta terminar todo el papeleo para que nadie le dijera nada por perder un día en el mundo humano, o eso dijo Hyorinmaru.

 **"¿Por qué eso sonó como si dudaras de mí?"** Rezongó con tono herido el dragón de quinta. **"¡Oye!"**

 _"Si no quieres sentirte ofendido entonces deja de espiar mis jodidos pensamientos."_ No estaba de humor para tolerarlo ahora.

 **"¿Crees que tengo una opción al respecto?** **Sí pudiera lo haría encantado, ¿crees que me gusta saber lo que tienes pensado hacerle a mi pobre e inocente amo una vez recuperen sus cuerpos?"** En los últimos días las perspectivas del dragón para con su amo subieron mientras que las que tenía para con ella cada vez se hundían más y más.

 _"Nada que no le guste."_ Lo desestimó con un movimiento de la mano.

 **"Tu mente está tan podrida y mi amo es tan susceptible a hacer todo lo que le pidas como perro con su ama… Creo que mis mini-amitos llegaran antes de tiempo y serán muchos…"** Se lamentó pero sin poder ocultar que en parte le gustaba la idea.

Este dragón definitivamente se llevaría excelentemente bien con su padre.

 _"Por favor, Toshiro no es un santo."_

 **"Hasta Kon es un santo al lado tuyo."**

 _"¿Quién demonios es Kon?"_

 **"No tengo idea, pero mi amo dice que es un completo depravado pervertido que acosaba a su teniente."**

 _"¿Me estás comparando con un acosador?"_

 **"Por supuesto que no, te estoy diciendo que eres peor."**

La Kurosaki estaba preparando una réplica para el dragón en lo que avanzaba por las calles directo a la clínica, pero entonces lo sintió, la sofocante y asquerosa sensación de un hollow, un hollow poderoso. Y estaba cerca.

Sin siquiera dudar, de inmediato corrió hacia el lugar donde lo sentía.

Ella era la shinigami aquí, debía hacer algo, ¿o no?

 _"Hyorinmaru, ¿me puedes ayudar en esto, verdad?"_

 **"Creo que sí, pero que no sepas usar shunpo será una desventaja muy grande, por lo que siento debe ser un Menos Adjuchas, te matará fácilmente si no eres rápida…"**

 _"¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Puedes decirme cómo usar shunpo?"_

 **"Al amo no le gustara, pero de acuerdo, creo que serás capaz de hacerlo. Centra tu reiatsu en la planta de tus pies y salta, por el momento este es el método más rápido y sencillo."**

 _"Bien."_

Karin hizo lo que le indicó, al principio su primer salto fue monstruosamente alto y casi se estrella contra un techo, pero logró equilibrarse con un segundo salto mucho más moderado y logró trasladarse saltando de techo en techo en un viaje no muy largo hasta llegar al parque donde se había aparecido ese Menos.

La monstruosa cosa espeluznante estaba jugando con su comida, sosteniendo a su víctima, una mujer plus, de su corta cadena y tirando de ella dolorosamente.

 **"Debe estar deseando convertir a la mujer en hollow antes de comérsela. Démonos prisa. Tienes que decir el código de activación que siempre dice mi amo de ese modo tan presumido junto con mi nombre."** Karin supo a lo que se refería de inmediato.

-¡Reina sobre los cielos congelados!- sacó la katana y la sostuvo firmemente entre sus manos. -¡Hyorinmaru!-

La katana se transformó de inmediato y pudo sentir su frialdad extrañamente reconfortante en las manos mientras la sostenía apuntándola hacia el hollow.

 **"Agita la espada, trataremos de acabar con él a larga distancia."** Karin obedeció a la zanpakuto y agitó la espada con fuerza, por lo que de inmediato un enorme dragón de hielo salió disparado hacia el menos, que soltó el alma pero por desgracia esquivo el ataque, centrando ahora su atención en ella.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!- oyó una voz y se volteó para ver a un chico shinigami corriendo hacia ella sosteniéndose el abdomen chorreante de sangre. -¡Qué bueno que llega, señor! ¡Me temó que vencer a un hollow de ese calibre está fuera de mi alcance! ¡Por favor perdóneme!- se inclinó, sumamente avergonzado.

 **"Conozco a este mocoso, es el hermano mayor de una subordinada del escuadrón del amo."** Acotó Hyorinmaru. **"Llámalo Kito."**

-No te preocupes, Kito. Yo me hare cargo.- lo tranquilizó. –Ve a ocuparte del plus, por favor. Y de tu herida.- mandó.

-¡Sí, capitán!- el chico volvió a inclinarse antes de correr hacia el alma de la mujer.

 **"No estuvo mal, pero el amo no es tan amable al dar órdenes. Te doy un siete."** La calificó. **"Y no deberías confiarte tanto, nos hubiera sido útil su ayuda incluso con su bajo nivel. El amo me matará si te pasa algo."** Casi pudo oírlo estremecerse.

 _"Cállate y dime como me deshago de esa cosa."_

El Adjuchas era lento para arrastrarse hacia ella, parecía una especie de oruga deforme, sus brazos era todo lo que tenía para arrastrar su enorme peso hacia ella, mirándola como si fuera una especie de delicioso bocadillo.

 **"Lo más sencillo sería simplemente arremeter contra él y cortarlo rápidamente, pero con tu shunpo inexperto todo lo que lograrías es matarte. Y no quiero averiguar si es que yo muero si mueres."** Karin rodó los ojos. **"No hay otra opción mocosa, no sabes usarme, tendremos que usar la misma técnica y correr hasta que funcione."** Eso no le parecía el más brillante de los planes, pero no es como si pudiese ocurrírsele algo mejor.

Había que intentarlo.

Agitó la katana una y otra vez, soltando un enjambre de dragones de hielo, pero entonces… ¡a la maldita oruga hollow le salieron alas y se elevó en el aire esquivando la mayoría de sus ataques excepto unos cuanto que apenas agrietaron su máscara! De pronto se precipitó en picada hasta ella con sus manos huesudas listas para aplastarla, a lo que saltó hacia atrás con su intento de shunpo y lo evitó por poco.

Esto era más difícil que patear hollows ordinarios con Jinta.

Jadeó, tratando de no caer en la desesperación, el incesante parloteo de Hyorinmaru siendo su único enlace a la sensatez. Él le estaba dando consejos pero no tenía la capacidad suficiente para ejecutarlos, por lo que pronto uno de sus huesudos dedos llegó a perforarle las costillas en uno de sus intentos de imitación barata de shunpo.

Gimió de dolor, pero se mantuvo en pie y evitó otro ataque mortal del Menos.

 _"¿Hyorinmaru, qué hago?"_ Preguntó comenzando a asustarse en serio.

 **"No caigas en la desesperación, solo sigue esquivando y atacando. No hay otra cosa que podamos hacer. Procura ser más atenta. Y lo siento pero debes soportar el dolor."** Karin asintió y volvió a saltar lejos del hollow lanzándole otro dragón de hielo que logró impactar en su hombro destrozando la mitad de uno de sus huesudos brazos. **"¡Ahora, trata de saltar sobre él y cortar su máscara!"**

La Kurosaki saltó, sosteniendo la espada por detrás de su cabeza, lista para acabar con esa cosa, pero solo pudo hacerle un largo pero poco profundo corte antes de que la apartara de un manotazo enviándola a estrellarse contra el suelo de pavimento.

Un horrible dolor punzó incesante en su cabeza y la sangre escapó a borbotones de su boca.

 _"¿Hyorinmaru…?..."_ Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, no quería morir de este modo, menos si es que se llevaría con ella a alguien tan preciado para el chico que amaba, una parte de su alma perdida solo por su debilidad…

 **"Tranquila, pequeña."** Su voz profunda fue extrañamente dulce y compasiva. **"Todo saldrá bien… Y estoy seguro que no será perderme a mí lo que sufrirá más el amo, así que por favor, por él, trata de resistir."**

Karin apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero pudo notar una bola roja comenzar a formarse en la boca del Menos, esa cosa… Cero… que era tan letal incluso para los capitanes si es que te daba… Estaba apuntando hacia ella, y no podía moverse.

.

Toshiro se quedó sin aliento cuando él y Hanakari por fin llegaron a su destino, dejándolo presenciar solo la cosa que le daba la sensación más aterradora que alguna vez pudo experimentar. Karin, en su cuerpo, a punto de ser destruida por un Cero.

-¡Hanakari, haz ALGO!- ordenó al pelirrojo, que en un principio se congeló, pero ante su grito pareció reaccionar.

-¡S-sí, capitán!- tomó algo de impulso y saltó del edificio donde estaban directo a donde estaba Karin, quitándola fuera del camino.

El alivio que sintió lo hizo abstenerse de preguntarse a sí mismo si estos niños de Urahara eran humanos o qué rayos.

El cero del Menos impactó en el suelo haciendo temblar la tierra y Hitsugaya decidió actuar rápido y atacar con Kido antes de que a la bestia se le ocurriera formar otro.

Con puntería mortal, lanzó un Hado nivel treinta a la máscara, sorprendido cuando salió con mucha más potencia de la que esperaba y agrietó aún más la ya semi-destruida y resquebrajada máscara del Hollow. Karin había hecho un buen trabajo, solo se necesitaba rematar a esta bestia.

Se preparó para lanzar otro hechizo Kido, pero el Menos voló velozmente hacia él, haciéndolo brincar a un árbol para salir de ese techo y salvar su vida, o la de Karin, más bien.

No podría darle correctamente en la máscara si se seguía moviendo tan frenéticamente, así que se decidió por apuntar a las alas, que eran un blanco grande y obvio, una vez sin poder volar no debería ser gran problema eliminarlo.

Sus emociones estaban bastante descontroladas para su gusto, normalmente peleaba con la cabeza fría, pero saber que Karin estaba allí sufriendo sin el idiota de Hanakari pudiendo hacer nada para aliviarla y ambos corriendo peligro al ser solo inexpertos niños humanos simplemente no lo dejaba tranquilo. Quería ir con Karin, maldita sea.

Enojado, disparó un Hado nivel cuarenta, que justo como el otro salió con más potencia de la que tenía planeada, el reiatsu de la pelinegra se estaba saliendo de control por sus emociones y revelándole lo realmente inmenso que podía ser. El hechizo golpeó en la punta del ala, desnivelando un poco al Menos pero sin hacerlo caer.

Tomó una profunda respiración para calmarse y disparó otro hechizo controlándose mejor y apuntando más correctamente. Disparó el mismo Hado esta vez en el centro del ala, y finalmente el Adjuchas cayó.

Pero estaba demasiado cerca, y su otra ala, agitándose frenética, le dio un leve golpe que no llego a evitar y dejó una horrible herida en su pierna.

Gruñó furioso. Maldita cosa, ¿cómo se había atrevido a dañar a Karin? Por más que quería una venganza sangrienta, la herida no se lo permitió, si hacía un paso en falso podría lastimar peor al cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Yo me encargare del hollow, capitán!- Hanakari llegó corriendo con Karin… bueno, ella en su cuerpo, en sus brazos, depositándola a su lado y luego afianzó el agarre en su bate. –La máscara está casi rota, un golpe de mi bate bastará.- asumió, y en realidad tenía razón, por lo que Toshiro no le discutió y lo dejó ir a brincarle encima al Menos.

Se arrastró como pudo hacia su cuerpo sangrante, encontrando extraña la escena, pero el hecho de saber que Karin estaba allí sufriendo de esas heridas opacaba cualquier otra cosa.

Estaba por empezar a sanar la notable herida en su costado, pero entonces notó la sangre perdiéndose por una herida en la cabeza y todo su mundo se vino abajo.

-No…- sus habilidades no bastarían para algo de este tipo, menos en el cuerpo inexperto y con emociones descontroladas de Karin. –No.- llevó sus manos a la herida de la cabeza para tratar de salvarla, pero era inútil. –No.- la sangre seguía fluyendo. Él no podría hacer nada. –No.- ella iba a morir. –No.- ella iba a morir en su cuerpo, lo que significaba que la perdería, todos los que la amaban la perderían, si al menos pudiera morir como humana, entonces su alma iría a la Sociedad de Almas, pero si moría en su maldito cuerpo entonces ya nunca iba a volver ni ser la misma. –No…- ¿por qué ella y no él?

Sus ojos se entreabrieron y aunque eran los suyos podía notar la diferencia, los suyos eran tan inocentes e indefensos, y él podía apostar que estaba haciendo que los hermosos ojos de Karin se vieran solitarios y tristes.

Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, algo que nadie creería de él, ni de ella, pero mucha gente olvidaba que solo era una chica, y tenía sus momentos de hermosa fragilidad.

Verla llorar rompió su corazón. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella y no él? ¿Por qué?...

-Toshiro…- murmuró ella apenas. –Lo siento…- más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. –Tenía que verte… tenía que saber sí… sí realmente… ¿Me amas?- sus ojos se abrieron ante el cuestionamiento y muy en contra de su voluntad sintió lágrimas quemar tras sus parpados.

-Idiota…- negó con la cabeza y pegó su frente a la suya, sosteniendo su rostro a pesar de que era el suyo, porque Karin simplemente siempre se sentía como Karin. –Por supuesto que sí, tontita.- presionó sus labios suavemente contra los suyos.

No importaba que ella se viera como él, en un beso solo importaba el sentir, y el sentía exactamente lo mismo que en su primer beso, así que la siguió besando, aun tratando con una mano de detener el sangrado en su cabeza.

Ambos abrieron sus bocas al mismo tiempo y sus lenguas se rozaron tiernamente, y entonces, Toshiro volvió a sentir exactamente lo mismo que sintió en su primer beso.

Sintió su cuerpo arder y una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, y sonrió, aliviado por lo que iba a pasar. Porque si tuviera que elegir entre él o ella, siempre, siempre la escogería a ella.

.

Karin gimió y se incorporó lentamente del duro suelo donde había estado recostada por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Era extraño, hace solo momentos había sentido un dolor espantoso y ahora se sentía bien, casi como si nada, solo un leve dolor en una pierna.

Estiró los brazos y de repente lo notó. ¡Sus pechos habían vuelto! De ser Rangiku-san probablemente los habría abrasado, pero la verdad había sido cómodo estar un tiempo sin ellos y…

Frenó de golpe sus pensamientos y lentamente fue palpando las facciones de su rostro y acariciando el largo de su cabello. Pasó las manos por sus caderas y apretó los muslos juntos para comprobar la falta de algo que antes la había incomodado en demasía, realmente era ella… ¡Volvió a ser ella misma! ¡Ya no tendría que soportar a Hyorinmaru!

¿Pero cómo?, de no ser por esa pregunta tal vez hubiera sonreído. ¿Cómo pasó?

Comenzó a rememorar lo último que recordaba. A ver, había vuelto al mundo humano, entonces apareció ese Menos, y la hirió gravemente, entonces Jinta la rescató, y Toshiro…

¡Oh, cielo santo, Toshiro!

¡Si ella estaba sana en su cuerpo cuando en el de él estaba a punto de morir entonces…!... ¿Entonces dónde estaba él?

Recordó el beso y la sensación familiar, habían cambiado cuerpos cuando ella estaba a punto de morir, y sí Hitsugaya había regresado a su cuerpo en ese momento entonces… Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante la posibilidad aterradora y miró frenética a su alrededor, buscándolo.

-¡Toshiro!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo al no encontrarlo. –Toshiro…- ¿Dónde estaba?...

-D-disculpe…- Karin volteó y reconoció a ese shinigami, el encargado de la ciudad… Kito. -¿Usted es la novia del capitán Hitsugaya?- preguntó inocentemente y pesé a que no estaba segura de eso, ella asintió. –Bien, eh… me enviaron a buscarla. El capitán está en la casa del ex capitán Urahara-sama. Acabo de llevarlo ahí a petición del chico pelirrojo.-

-¡¿Están locos?!- chilló haciéndolo retroceder. -¡¿Cómo se les ocurre trasladarlo en ese estado?! ¡Va a morir!- se horrorizó sintiendo algunas lágrimas traicioneras escapársele inevitablemente.

-P-por favor, no lloré. El capitán estará bien.- ella no le creyó y estaba a punto de ahorcarlo cuando él se arrojó al suelo con miedo. -¡E-en serio, realmente estará bien! ¡Yo lo cure!- bueno, eso por fin detuvo los intentos de la humana por asesinarlo.

-¿Eh?- pestañeó.

-Estaba en el cuarto escuadrón antes de trasladarme al trece. Detuve su sangrado, no está bien, pero vivirá.- explicó con una sonrisa.

Karin realmente no entendió muy bien todo lo que dijo, pero si la parte de que lo salvó y que viviría, y sin pensar se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡¿Lo salvaste?! ¡Lo salvaste! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- restregó su mejilla con la suya sonrojada, llena de felicidad. -¡Llévame con él, llévame con él por favor!- pidió soltándolo y sacudiéndolo hasta que terminó mareado.

-Ja, ja… el capitán Hitsugaya realmente se consiguió una novia muy linda y hasta tierna… bueno, al menos cuando no me está amenazando de muerte.- sonrió y se inclinó para que se subiera a su espalda. -¡Te llevare lo más rápido que pueda!-

Kito la dejó en las puertas de la tienda de Urahara y le revolvió el cabello murmurando algo acerca de lo mucho que le recordaba a su hermanita, pero de inmediato saliendo despavorido cuando Karin volvió a amenazarlo de muerte si se atrevía a volver a hacer eso.

-¡Kisuke-san!- llamó por el tendero.

Lo encontró sentado tomando el té tranquilamente en su sala.

-Oh, Karin-chan, veo que ya te trajeron, fue realmente muy desconsiderado de Jinta-kun dejarte allí tirada inconsciente, pero ya se le dio un castigo apropiado.- justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió revelando a un león de peluche, uno con el cual su hermana solía jugar pero cuyo nombre no recordaba, que parecía estar vivo y hasta tenía lagrimones en los ojos.

De no haber estado atrapada en el cuerpo de un chico los últimos días, tal vez se hubiera sorprendido.

-¡Esto no es justo! ¡Yo derrote al Menos! ¿Por qué diablos me dan este castigo tan horrible solo por olvidarme a Karin allí?- pisoteó con su patita de felpa. -¡Yo creía que ella seguía en el cuerpo del capitán y él se estaba muriendo así que claro que le di prioridad!- siguió haciendo berrinches.

Solo entonces Karin notó que ese peluche era realmente Jinta y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla malvada. Probablemente en otra ocasión estaría sin poder respirar de la risa, pero ahora estaba demasiado preocupada por el chico que amaba.

-Pues yo creo que esto no es tan malo.- el cuerpo de Jinta apareció por detrás del peluche, sonriendo pervertidamente. –Eres feo como el infierno, pero al menos es una mejor oportunidad de conocer mujeres hermosas.- baba escapó de la comisura de su boca antes de largarse corriendo fuera de la tienda.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Kon, tú maldito depravado!- Jinta fue tras su cuerpo a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo afelpado le permitía, que sorprendentemente era mucha.

Así que ese era Kon… ¿Por qué no estaba tan sorprendida como debería estarlo?

-Kisuke-san, ¿dónde está Toshiro?-

-Ya debe haber despertado después de que Tessai terminó de sanar sus heridas. Está en la habitación de invitados, puedes ir a verlo si eso quieres.- Karin ni siquiera lo dudo y salió corriendo al lugar indicado por el tendero.

Llegó justo mientras Tessai salía y sin saber de dónde demonios sacó la fuerza, empujó al grandulón lejos de la puerta y entró, paralizándose ante la vista de Toshiro sentado en la cama, frunciendo el ceño de esa manera tan fría mirando a la nada.

Realmente era él… siendo él mismo en su cuerpo. Esto era mejor que mirarlo a través de un espejo, y casi mejor que aprovecharse de su cuerpo cuando se duchaba, pero nunca mejor que besarlo.

Sonrió cuando él finalmente se percató de su presencia.

-¡Karin! ¿Estás bien?- la miró preocupado, fijándose especialmente en la fea herida en su pierna, como si él no tuviera la cabeza vendada y un brazo roto del cual preocuparse, también, su shihakusho no estaba del todo cerrado correctamente, así que pudo ver las vendas cubriendo su estómago también. Y todo eso fue su culpa… -¿No te curaron? Tienes que decirles que te curen, no podrás caminar correctamente así y…-

-Toshiro, cállate.- lo frenó y él frunció el ceño. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Me han herido peor que esto, tú…- trató de insistir pero ella cubrió su boca con dos dedos.

-Toshiro…- lo miró profundamente a los ojos. –Te extrañe.- admitió sonrojada y él también se sonrojo.

-Karin…- apartó la mirada. –Me alegra que estés bien.- solo dijo.

La Kurosaki suspiró y lo tomó de los hombros.

-No creas que vamos a actuar como si nada después de esto.- hizo una mueca, pero luego sonrió inevitablemente. –Ni creas que me olvide de que ya me confesaste que me amabas.- eso lo hizo sonrojarse más profundamente. –No te preocupes, yo también. Me gustaría que me lo dijeras directamente pero me conformó con eso.- lo abrazó, pero él la apartó con delicadeza.

-No podemos.- negó con la cabeza. –Somos de mundos diferentes.- susurró sin convicción alguna.

-Sabes que encontraremos la forma.- tomó los lados de su rostro. –Deja de pensar tanto y disfruta.- se inclinó para besarlo y él cerro los ojos, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, un abanico se interpuso entre sus rostros.

-¡Urahara!- gritaron furiosos de que ese irritante rubio se siguiera metiendo entre ellos, literalmente esta vez.

-No hay necesidad de tanta agresividad.- sonrió por detrás de su abanico. –Me encantaría que continuaran con su festival del amor, pero me temó que si vuelven a besarse entonces volverán a cambiar de cuerpos, y no creo que quieran eso, ¿o sí?- sonrió sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-¡Claro que no!-

-Espera.- Hitsugaya lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Qué quieres decir con que con otro beso volveremos a cambiar de cuerpos? Explícate.- exigió con su tono de mando.

-Oh, bien, bien.- suspiró con fingido pesar. –El té que te hice tomar contenía las mismas propiedades que el chocolate de Karin-chan, por lo que solo necesitaban intercambiar saliva para volver a sus cuerpos, como ella aún no ha tomado nada que limpie sus rastros de la boca entonces si vuelven intercambiar saliva volverá a pasar eso.- informó.

-¡Espera!- el albino ahora gruñó. -¿Quieres decir que si antes nos hubiéramos besado de nuevo inmediatamente después de intercambiarnos entonces nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto?- desenvainó su zampakuto.

-Uhh…- Kisuke se acercó disimuladamente a la puerta. –Sí, en realidad. Pero su situación me pareció tan divertida que no quise decírselos.- confesó antes de marcharse a toda prisa, dejando a la pareja de pre-adolescentes echando humo por las orejas.

-¡URAHARA KISUKE!-

Fin.

Hola! :D

Uff, al fin termine esto... por qué los caps finales siempre me salen tan largos? ._.

Jejeje, no importa :P

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Laguna Sue! *-*

Por lo que entendí, solo quieres un fic que no sea AU, no? O tienes otra especificación? Pide lo q quieras! owo

Sobre la Votación, creo que ahora va ganando Mulan, pero aun no la cerrare xP

Bueno, los personajes de Tite y espero que esta cosa rara les haya gustado! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
